In recent years, with the rapid development of communication technology, a 3rd Generation (3G) network age (including a telecom network, a broadcasting and television network and an Internet network) has gradually come, followed with more and more extensive mobile commerce application; now enterprises generally realize information interaction with users through mobile Internet. Mobile TV, mobile download, mobile payment and other value-added services have been entering into people's life. The arrival of the 3G network age makes the service data volume transmitted between platforms very large, therefore it is a considerable problem to guarantee effective business data transmission between the platforms.
An MBBMS, as a kind of broadcasting and television network, can provide downlink transmission of multimedia contents by using broadcasting networks provided by broadcasting and television operators, can accomplish authentication, authorization and management of users by using authentication management systems of China mobile communication network systems and user management systems of broadcasting and television operators, and can further realize a related interactive function by using two-way channels of mobile network systems.
In the MBBMS, referring to FIG. 1, with the increase of service data, the amount of synchronous data transmitted between a broadcasting and television platform and a mobile service platform continues increasing. Therefore, one or more batch of synchronous data are often caused to be transmitted unsuccessfully between two platforms because the system is busy, as a result, the unsuccessfully transmitted synchronous data need to be transmitted once again or many times, which wastes a large amount of network resources.